


Breathing every breath you sigh

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous! Zayn, M/M, Schmoop, Tattoo Kink?, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s blood was boiling as his eyes once again slid over to stare at Harry’s neck namely the fresh ink there, it’s been this way for over an hour now, every time Zayn wills his eyes to look away they’re drawn back as if magnetized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing every breath you sigh

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why i am bothering to post this, I don't like it at all. My friend asked me to write Zarry for her and so I came up with this idea and i wanted to challenge myself by making it a drabble (100 words exactly) but it got too long...so fail and then the story didn't turn out as well as it was in my head...fail again. Moral of this rant being: read this at your own risk :(

Zayn’s blood was boiling as his eyes once again slid over to stare at Harry’s neck namely the fresh ink there, it’s been this way for over an hour now, every time Zayn wills his eyes to look away they’re drawn back as if magnetized.  He’d been worried earlier when Harry wasn’t at rehearsals when he arrived, since the dimpled boy was usually the most punctual of the band, after Liam of course. Worse still his boyfriend hadn’t responded to any of his texts.

He was just about to send Paul on a proper man hunt when Harry finally sauntered into the venue looking all nonchalant as if it was no big deal, as if he isn’t half an hour late, as if he doesn’t have over a dozen text messages on his phone from Zayn each one escalating in level of panic.

“Well well well, look who finally decided to show up.” Louis crowed from his seat at the edge of the stage where he’d been swinging his legs and trying to catch his breath.

Zayn too looked up his eyes immediately zeroing in on the bright smudge of red on his boyfriends neck, trying to remember if he’d given Harry a love bite the night before. As Harry drew nearer Zayn was better able to make out what the newest addition to Harry’s tat count was: a saucy pair of puckered red lips.

“Zayn, earth to Zayn come in Zayn do you copy?” Liam joked snapping his fingers in front of the darker boy’s face. Zayn blinked and turned to Liam finally.

“Yeah mate?” Liam just shook his head.

“Nothing much, just wondering who pissed in your cornflakes this morning.” Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed as he gave Niall a look.

“Thanks for that Niall.” Liam said with a roll of his eyes.

“But really Zayn you look about ready to kill someone.” And he probably could have if he knew the identity to which those lips belonged. Zayn was a notoriously jealous person when it came to relationships which made dating Harry so damn hard because he literally had to share his boyfriend with the world, their billions of fans, the media and even fellow celebs. For the most part he was coping but this was going too far.

Zayn responded with a noncommittal noise, hunkering down further in his seat to continue to glare daggers at Harry’s neck. He was so busy sulking that he didn’t even notice when Harry moved from his spot on the stage.

“Hey babe, if I get a turkey club from the cafeteria would you wanna share with me?” The curly topped boy asked, coming up behind him and enveloping him in a hug. Zayn tried to shrug him off growing even more peeved that Harry was seriously acting like everything was honky-dory.

“Nah, mate try Niall.” Harry’s brow furrowed at the deliberate emphasis Zayn had put on ‘mate.’

“Hey, what’s with you?” He asked, tapping at one downturned corner of Zayn’s pout.

“What’s with me? Are you serious, check your fucking cell ya arse.” The darker boy finally threw his hands up in frustration.

“I left if at home by mistake why?” The younger boy admitted, making a show of patting his empty pockets.

“I don’t know Harry you show up at rehearsals a whole half hour late have me nearly ripping my hair out with worry cause no one can get a hold of you only for you to get here and not only act like everything is aces but with a new tattoo?” Harry at least has the decency to blush.

“Yeah, that’s where I was earlier this afternoon and I really didn’t mean to worry you babe. I quite like your hair where it is, all pretty like and you know still attached to your scalp.” Despite himself Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle at that in agreement.

“That’s not all.” Harry gave him a look that said ‘go on’.

“It’s _what_ your tattoo is of that’s been driving me bonkers.”

“Oh yeah?” The taller boy asked, batting innocent eyelashes at him.

“Yes you prat. How dare you get a pair of lips on what’s _mine_?” Without warning Harry is suddenly doubled over with laughter.

“What the fuck Haz. I’m not kidding I could bloody punch something I’m so mad.” Harry bit his lip trying to let his giggles fade off.

“It’s just Zayn, they’re _your_ lips.”

“What? How?” Zayn blinked shocked eyes at his boyfriend.

“You remember the customized onesies we made for onepiece.com and how afterward Louis dared us all to try on lipstick? Well when no one was looking I stole the napkin you used to blot the excess lipstick off with to use as a tattoo stencil. I wanted to have your lips on me permanently, now I’ll never be without your kiss.” Zayn sat back with his mouth gaping and resembling a fish but he couldn’t really find it in him to care too much because what Harry’s just done for him, no one has ever cared about him to this extent before, it was all so overwhelming to know these intense feelings he has for the other boy are actually returned.

That this wasn’t just proximity deal, which is what they had started out as all those months ago. Long stretches on the road with no one but their own hands for company at night , made for 5 lonely boys and him and Harry had come to an arrangement mid-tour where they would sleep together while on the road but once they returned home they’d be free to pursue other forms of company, but that had never happened they continued sleeping together even after they returned to London and when Zayn brought it up, the fact that he wasn’t sleeping with anyone else Harry had beamed and admitted that neither was he and that he had no desires to start, they made things official on Harry’s 18th birthday and have been together ever since.

“Oh god I feel like an utter tit.” Zayn groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Don’t, you didn’t know. I mean how could you who actually _does_ this right? I’m surprised you don’t find it a little creepy to be honest.” The older boy looked up then, making sure to meet Harry’s eyes when he spoke this time:

“Are you kidding me, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m so hard right now babe, thinking about the fact that you’ve pretty much branded yourself with my lips, you’re mine and everyone will know it now, even if they can’t _know_ it yet cause of those stupid contracts we signed.”

“Mm, exactly I like being yours.” Harry whispered into Zayn’s ear, before flicking the soft lobe with his tongue.

“Fuck please don’t, not now, not _here_ where I can’t actually do anything about it.” Harry shot him a mischievous smile and licked his lips before pressing a finger tip to the still tender skin around his newest tattoo and couldn’t help but moan.

“Haz…” Zayn growled out in warning before he surged forward and captured the taller boy’s mouth with his own, to hell with who saw, it was a closed rehearsal so it was really on their crew around and they were used to seeing them like this for the most part, though the barely contained hard-on Zayn was now sporting might have been.

“I know we don’t say it much, at least not out loud but I love you Zayn.” Reaching a hand out Zayn traced a finger along the outline of Harry’s tattoo wishing he could press his lips to it, feel the way they matched up. He knew the goofy smile on his face probably made him look like a proper twat but…

“I’m a twat in love.” Harry gave him the weirdest look before busting out laughing and shaking his head because he knew the feeling, because he supposed he was a twat in love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! :) xx


End file.
